Reinette Lupin: Book Two
by XxDrenchedInSinxX
Summary: It is Reinette's second year at Hogwarts, where danger becomes all too real when the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again! Join Reinette and her best friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they try to figure out the evil that lurks in their school.


Reinette Lupin: Book Two

* * *

Chapter One  
Chip off the Old Block

* * *

The floor in the bedroom at the top of the stairs was littered with parchment, chocolate wrappers, feathers, and pillows. The window was open, letting in a light breeze, and a radio was playing rock music softly. Reinette Lupin was spread out in the middle of the mess on her back, a letter clutched in her hands. She smiled at the words on the page:

Reinette,

Ended up freeing Harry from the Muggles. There were bars on his window! Mum sure was mad.

Hermione wants to meet up in Diagon Alley next Wednesday to get our school supplies. Let us know if you can make it.

Harry says "Hi!"

-Ron.

Reinette tossed Ron's letter to the side. She picked up another one, this one was written on regular notebook paper with blue pen ink.

Dear Reinette,

Ron, Fred, and George picked up Harry in a flying car. A flying car. They should have just waited. Could you imagine if they were caught? I bet the Ministry of Magic would have to alter people's memories. I'm just happy that Harry is safe now.

I've finished the last bit of school work- the Transfiguration essay is a bit more lengthy than I thought it would be. And I'm so excited to go to Diagon Alley again. Ron and Harry said they are able to make it next Wednesday, so I hope to see you there too. Did you see the supply list? Seven of them are written by Gilderoy Lockhart! I've read "Magical Me" over the summer and I think he is amazing! Wait until you see his picture. I'll bring my book with me so you can read it at Hogwarts.

Hope to see you soon!

With love,

Hermione.

Reinette's eyes narrowed in on the little heart dotting the "i" in Gilderoy Lockhart's name. She rolled her eyes and discarded Hermione's letter. Rolling onto her stomach, Reinette picked up her pink pen and chewed on the edge.

Reinette was happy to hear Harry was okay, they had all sent him letters over the holiday and no one received a single reply. Reinette regretted not asking Harry's house mobile number, she would have called him. It got up to the point she was worried something had happened to him, if Ron hadn't picked him up then she would have convinced Remus to. Atticus brought her Ron's letter yesterday and she almost sagged in relief, now she was ready to write her friends back.

She pulled out a sheet of loose paper and began to write:

Dear Ron and Harry,

Am glad to hear everyone is doing alright. Harry- you worried me, you git!

Remus said that we can make it next Wednesday, so see you soon!

Loads of love,

Reinette.

She folded it up into an origami envelope and slapped on Ron's name and pinned a cute foil butterfly sticker on the front of it.

Hermione,

You've got to admit, you'd do the same thing if we could. Still, those boys are crazy.

I'm going on Wednesday, Remus has some shopping to do soon anyway so this is perfect. I can't wait to see you! Bring your book to Diagon Alley so I can read it sooner- I'm curious to know about this Lockhart guy now since you like him so much. Anyways, it can't hurt if we're going to be reading his books over the course of the year. Might as well.

See you soon!

Loads of love,

Reinette.

Just like with Ron's letter, Reinette folded it up into an envelope and shut it close with a sparkly heart sticker. Tossing her pen to the side, Reinette pushed herself up and walked over to the open window. Looking out, she could see her speckled screech owl sitting up on his favourite perch. She caught his eye and he swooped down to the window ledge, expectant.

"Hullo, Atticus," Reinette cooed. "Want to go deliver these for me, please? One to Ron, one to Hermione."

The owl hooted, holding out his leg. She fed him a treat and attached her letters, sending him off with an affectionate pet.

"Having a good time?"

Reinette looked up to see her adoptive father standing in her doorway. Even ill and tired, Remus still managed to sneak up on her.

"Weird Sisters and chocolate, is there even a better combination?" Reinette asked. "Are you doing alright?"

"The moon was days ago, Reinette. I'll be fine."

"You know I worry... I just wish I could help."

"You do help," Remus smiled, slowly going over to ruffle her hair, "now don't worry about me, worry about the mess on this floor. If Grandpa Lyall comes up here you'll be dead."

"Noted," Reinette snorted. "Did you see my supplies list by the way?"

"Are you talking about the seven books for one class?"

"Yes," she sighed, "It seems frivolous. I'm sure the new professor could just paraphrase book passages for us. I don't want to buy seven brand new books just because she likes Lockhart."

"She?" Remus asked.

"Hermione said, and I quote, 'Wait until you see his picture!'" Reinette laughed out loud. "Our new Defence teacher is going to be a witch, I'm sure of it. And she fancies Lockhart."

Remus teased, "The professor or Hermione?"

Reinette shrugged, "Probably both."

-:-

Around the corner in Diagon Alley, there is an alleyway that is ill-lit and twists wickedly, it is dodgy and mainly devoted to the Dark Arts. Knockturn Alley was infamous for the odd people that occupied it's cracked cobbled streets and the suspicious gleam in their eyes. The shops and vendors sold strange things that ranged from poisonous candles to cursed objects, there was even a shady looking pub called The White Wyvern.

Remus seldom took Reinette to Knockturn Alley, but when he did there were ground rules: hold hands at all times and never run off.

"What can I get you, Mr Lupin?"

Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary had a smaller, less frequented branch in Knockturn Alley. It was here that Remus Lupin came every few months to stock up on powdered silver and dittany, a combination of which helped seal werewolf bites and scratches. The witch who ran the branch in Knockturn Alley was Agnes Carlisle, a plump old woman who was grey and kind, despite Knockturn Alley's reputation.

"Just the powder, Agnes, thanks."

Remus looked much better, due to it being a week after the full moon. This month had proved to be a rather easy transformation. His recovery was rapid, especially under the watchful eye of Reinette. He looked much less wan, though there was a one angry red scar forming just under his right ear.

"How about you, Miss Reinette?" Agnes asked the young girl, "a biting finger trap, perhaps?"

Reinette smiled, "No thank you, I don't want to make that mistake again…"

"Oh!" the witch cackled, "I forgot about that! Sorry, dearie!"

They paid and left, Reinette grabbing hold of her adoptive father's hand. They began their trek back to the main part of Diagon Alley, weaving between the vendors. A second later, however, Reinette bumped straight into the back of Remus, who had halted suddenly in his tracks.

She followed his line of sight to see him staring at a boy leaving Borgin and Burkes, he was small with untidy black hair and very much out of place in the middle of the dingy alleyway.

"Harry?" Remus wondered aloud.

Reinette didn't ask how she knew his name, she didn't even hear Remus say it, because she was dragging him by his hand to get to her friend.

"Harry!" Reinette called, "What are you doing here?"

The boy stopped and turned and upon seeing a familiar face, he sagged in relief. "I was lost- where are we?"

Reinette looked him up and down, "Oh, you are such a mess!"

And he was. Harry was covered with soot from head to toe and was holding his broken glasses up to his face.

"We're in Knockturn Alley," Remus told Harry as Reinette began to wipe off the soot of the boy with a small brush from her backpack.

"This is Remus, Harry. My dad." Reinette took his glasses and handed them to Remus, who fixed them with a tap of his wand.

"Hullo," Harry said as he put his glasses back on.

"Why were you lost?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, where's Ron?"

"There was a problem with the floo powder… we got separated."

"Best find them then," Remus steered the kids towards Diagon Alley, "Knockturn Alley isn't exactly the safest place, Harry."

"I'm glad we found you," Reinette said. "I've been worried about you all summer! What happened? Why couldn't you write?"

Harry sighed, "There's was a house elf stealing my letters- Dobby. He told me he was trying to keep me away from Hogwarts. Then he dumped a pudding all over the kitchen, causing an owl to swoop in and drop an official Ministry warning because they think I did it. They locked me upstairs after that. They hate anything magic. Next thing I know, Ron and the Twins came and picked me up."

They had made it to Diagon Alley now and were about to pass Gringotts.

"Harry! Reinette! Over here!"

Hermione Granger was at the top of the steps to Gringotts, waving madly. She ran down to them, her bushy hair going everywhere.

"It's wonderful to see you two again! And you, Mr Lupin! Oh- are you all coming into Gringotts then?"

"As soon as we find the Weasleys," Harry said.

Remus was looking down the street smiling, "There won't be much of a wait, look-"

Sprinting up the crowded street was a bight red-headed bunch lead by none other than Ron Weasley himself. He was followed by the Twins, Percy, and most certainly- Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley was a balding man with glasses, Ron had said he worked at the Ministry of Magic as the head The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

"Harry," he panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far… Molly's frantic- she's coming now-"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley."

"Excellent!" Fred and George thumped him on the back.

"We've never been allowed in," Ron said enviously.

Harry shrugged. "Reinette and Mr Lupin found me."

Then Mrs Weasley ran in with her handbag swinging from her one hand and Ginny clinging onto her other, they were out of breath and indeed frantic looking.

"Oh, Harry- oh, my dear- you could have been anywhere-"

She pulled out a larger version of Reinette's brush and swept off the soot that couldn't manage to get off him from earlier.

"Where on earth did you end up, dear?"

"Knockturn Alley!" The twins announced together.

"Reinette and Mr Lupin found him," Ron told her.

Mrs Weasley looked over to Reinette and Remus like she didn't even realize they were there. She looked between Remus and Reinette, the man looking nothing like the black-haired girl before him, before smiling hugely and taking Remus' hand.

"You must be Reinette's father!" Mrs Weasley said, "Knockturn Alley! Oh, if you hadn't found Harry..."

While Remus spoke to Mr and Mrs Weasley, they began to make their way inside Gringotts, walking up the white stairs together.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione, and Reinette. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" said Mr Weasley sharply behind them.

"No, he was selling-"

"So he's worried," Mr Weasley gave a grim smile. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

They were bowed into the bank by a goblin as Mrs Weasley warned him, "You be careful, Arthur. That family is trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew-"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr Weasley asked nettled, but as soon as he said it he was distracted at once by Hermione's parents.

The two of them were standing and looking around the marble hall nervously, waiting to be introduced.

"But you're _Muggles_!" Mr Weasley said excitedly. "We must have a drink! What's that you got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly look!"

"Meet you back here," Ron told Hermione and Reinette, he and Harry went down to the vaults with the rest of the Weasleys while the Grangers exchanged their money.

"Here," Hermione took out a book from her own bag and handed it to the other girl, "now you can read it too."

Reinette examined the book curiously, it was a powder blue cover with a picture of Lockhart wearing violently purple robes in dead centre. This was the first look Reinette got of him. He was certainly handsome, with his blindingly white smile and wavy blonde hair. She could understand the appeal.

"Its 27th atop the _Daily Prophet_ best-seller list already," Hermione said.

"Thanks." Reinette put the book in her bag. "I'll be sure to read it."

Everyone separated when the Weasleys and Harry returned. Mr Weasley insisted on taking Hermione's parents and Remus for a drink so they set off for the Leaky Cauldron, while Mrs Weasley dragged Ginny off to a robe shop. Percy muttered something about getting a new quill. Fred and George ran off when spotted Lee Jordan.

"We'll all meet up at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs Weasley told everyone, holding Ginny's hand. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she yelled at the twins as they ran off.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reinette wandered their way down Diagon Alley's cobbled streets together with big smiles. They stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where Harry bought all four of them large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams. They slurped down their yummy treats as they window shopped. Ron had gazed longingly at a set of Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes forever until Hermione pulled him along to buy ink and parchment next door. After that, Reinette pulled them into Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. There they found Fred, George, and Lee stocking up on Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Reinette managed to buy a Sneeze Sweet when Hermione's back was turned. They found Percy in a junk shop filled with broken wands, lopsided scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains. His nose was deep in a dull book called _Prefects Who Gained Power_.

" _A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers_ ," Ron read out loud from the back cover. "That sounds fascinating."

Percy adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses and snapped at Ron, "Go away."

As they were leaving Ron muttered under his breath, "'Course he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out… He wants to be Minister of Magic..."

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They found that they weren't the only ones headed that way and as they neared closer they were surprised to see a large crowd outside the doors, trying to get in. They looked up to see a large red banner stretched across the upper windows of the shop. It read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART  
Will be signing copies of his autobiography  
 _MAGICAL ME_  
Today 12:30 P.M. TO 4:30 P.M.

Hermione squealed and grabbed Reinette's hand, "We can actually meet him!" She composed herself a second later, "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Reinette grinned back at Hermione, "Can't wait."

The boys rolled their eyes behind them.

The crowd appeared to be made up of middle-aged witches. A strained wizard stood at the door with his hands up, "Calmly, please, ladies… Don't push, there... mind the books, now…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reinette squeezed their way inside. There was a winding line coming all the way from the back of the shop to front from Gilderoy Lockhart signing books, they ignored this and each of them grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. They then snuck up to where their families were all standing together in the line.

Mrs Weasley kept patting her hair, she talked as though she was breathless: "Oh, there you all are, good. We'll be able to see him in a minute…"

Reinette looked up at Remus who was watching Mr Weasley ask the Granger all about door locks. She caught his eye and he smiled a bit ruefully as if he too couldn't believe he ended up in this ridiculous line. But when Reinette looked back to the front of the line she suppressed a silly giggle.

Book Lockhart was handsome, yes, but the real Lockhart- he was stunning. He was seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his face, all of them were winking and flashing his charming smile at the crowd. Lockhart was wearing forget-me-not blue robes that matched his twinkling eyes, and his hat was at a jaunty angle on his head.

Reinette shook her head, trying to clear her girlish thoughts. How could she be so smitten after one second? "That was foolish," she thought to herself.

"Out of the way, there," a short cameraman snarled at Ron. He was moving back and forth to try and get a good picture, a blinding light and purple puffs of smoke emitting from his camera with every snap. "This is for the _Daily Profit_ -"

"Big deal," Ron scowled, rubbing his foot irritably.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard Ron. He looked up, his eyes meeting Ron and shifting over to Harry. He stared at him. Then Lockhart leapt to his feet and shouted loudly, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, cut in half as if by an axe, and they whispered about feverishly. Lockhart dived forward and grasped Harry by the arm, pulling him up to the front beside him. The crowd broke out in applause. Harry's face was flushed with embarrassment. Lockhart shook his hand, grinning wide for the photographer, who was snapping away in a frenzy, purple smoke wafting thickly. Reinette waved her hand back and forth, trying to see Harry through the smoke.

Harry was freed by Lockhart's hand and tried to come back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw his arm over the small boy's shoulders and squashed him against his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart called loudly, waving his free arm in order to hush the crowd. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my new autobiography- which I shall be happy to present to him now, free of charge-" the crowd burst into applause again; Reinette snorted. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much much more than my book _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentleman, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd was thunderous now. Reinette had found an armful of a giggling Hermione, who hugged her in excitement.

"That's why we have seven new schoolbooks?" Reinette laughed, turning to Remus, "he's full of himself."

Harry was presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart and he staggered under their weight, wobbling his way out from the limelight, at last, to go stand next to Ginny. Reinette broke away from her adoptive father to help him, she grabbed the top three Lockhart books.

"You have these," Harry told Ginny, tipping the books into her cauldron, followed shortly by the ones Reinette took. "I'll buy my own-"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?"

Reinette immediately groaned. She knew that annoying voice. She looked over to Draco Malfoy, who was leaning against some books casually with a sneer across his pointed face.

"Famous Harry Potter," Malfoy mocked. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny glared at Malfoy and said, "Leave him alone. He didn't want all of that!"

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled. Ginny turned as red as her hair and her eyes were wide.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Reinette stood in front Ginny.

Ron and Hermione fought their way over, holding all of their new books.

"Oh, it's you," said Ron, he looked at Malfoy like he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy countered. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of those."

Ron straightened up defensively, tipping his books into Ginny's cauldron, too, and started towards Malfoy, followed by Reinette- but Hermione and Harry held them back by their jackets.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley struggled over with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley."

A tall man with long white-blonde hair stood next to Draco, with a hand on his shoulder. He closely resembled the boy, with a pointed face and pale skin. They even had matching sneers.

"Lucius," Mr Weasley nodded coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Mr Malfoy said. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Lucius Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and from under all of Lockhart's glossy books, he pulled out an old, battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not," Mr Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the excuse of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even [ay you well for it?"

Mr Weasley flushed darker than even Ron and Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Malfoy looking over to Mr and Mrs Granger, who watched apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley… and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Mr Malfoy was knocked backwards as Mr Weasley launched himself at the other man. The heavy tombs fell from the self onto their heads as they brawled. Ginny dropped her cauldron, it clunked loudly among the other sounds of thudding books and landing blows. The crowd flew backwards, knocking even more shelves over. The twins were yelling, "Get him, Dad!" Mrs Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Reinette didn't know whether to cheer or not, Remus stood behind them stunned. "Gentlemen, please- please!" the stressed-out assistant cried. It was crazed.

"Break it up there, gents, break it up!"

Hagrid was there suddenly, wading through a sea of books. In an instant he had separated Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, pulling them apart. Mr Weasley's lip was split and Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye with _The Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. Somehow though, he still had Ginny's old book in his hand. He thrust it at her, eyes flashing in anger.

"Here, girl- take your book- it's the best your father can give you-" Lucius Malfoy wrenched himself out of Hagrid's grip and straightened his robes out importantly, he nodded at Draco to follow as he charged from the shop.

Hagrid straightened out Mr Weasley's robes, just about lifting him off his feet in the process, and said, "Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur. Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that- no Malfoy's worth listening' ter- bad blood, that's what it is- come on now- let's get outta here."

The assistant looked like he wanted to stop them from leaving but thought better of it, gazing between Hagrid's bulk, Mr Weasley's furious expression, and Remus' scars. They hurried out of the shop and onto the street. The Grangers shook with fright and Mrs Weasley was boiling with anger.

"A _fine_ example to set for your children… _brawling_ in public… _what_ Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought-"

"He was pleased," Fred said. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Profit if he'd be able to work the fight into his report- said it was all publicity-"

This didn't seem to make a difference to Mrs Weasley. They were quiet as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, reflecting in the previous events. The Weasleys, Harry, and the Lupins said goodbye to the Grangers as they left the pup for the Muggle street on the other side.

"You can have that book," Hermione told Reinette, giving her a hug. "I got a new signed copy now."

"Thanks," Reinette said, hugging back. "See you soon."

The Grangers left. The Weasleys and Harry used Floo powder, one by one, to get home.

"Ready to go home?" Remus asked Reinette.

"Very much so," Reinette smiled.


End file.
